


Sons of the Sky and Descendants of the Sun

by cyrus010



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrus010/pseuds/cyrus010
Summary: Alfred and Matthew have very few memories of their mother left that are accessible. Matthew recalls the homemade dinners and the endless affection and attention showered on the two of them equally. Alfred recalls the adventure stories at bed time and the humorous twinkle in their mothers fierce violet eyes.They both can remember though, with horrifying clarity the afternoon of their mothers murder.





	Sons of the Sky and Descendants of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! Welcome! Im sorry that this chapter is a bit of a downer, but do try to enjoy some new concepts. Happy reading!

        Alfred and Matthew have very few memories of their mother left that are accessible. Matthew recalls the homemade dinners and the endless affection and attention showered on the two of them equally. Alfred recalls the adventure stories at bed time and the humorous twinkle in their mothers fierce violet eyes.

        They both can remember though, with horrifying clarity the afternoon of their mothers murder. They had just finished going for a walk in the autumn woods behind the family house. Leora Jones had picked the boys up from daycare after she was done for the day at work and decided to go for a walk with them to kill some of the lingering energy off to prepare for the evening. Alfred can recall his mothers long dark hair falling out of the knot it had been in at the top of her head as she picked a squealing Matthew up and rested him on her hip. Matthew remembers the swirling red leaves of the trees being carried by the soothing breeze as Mothers strong arms held him to her torso and the musk of the earth filled his nose.

        Their mother paused though when a calling echoed through the trees. Neither of the boys recognized the sound or the words that were being formed, but Leora’s tanned skin turned white as sheet. she quickly turned around on the path and ushered the two boys quickly back to the house.

        “Whats wrong?!” Alfred demanded as Mother slammed and locked the door. She turned a strained smile in the boys direction.

        “Nothing darling, now go upstairs and wash up, the both of you, we cant have you two spreading dirt all over the house, now up up!” She pushed the two boys to the stairs, and set about preparing a snack for them all the while cutting eyes out the window of the kitchen to the yard behind the house. Alfred and Matthew paddled up the stairs and washed their hands, pushing the kiddie stool up to the sink so they could reach the faucet. Alfred had just started to dry his hands when a horrible crash echoed from the floor below.

        Both boys eyes grew wide and with hearts thumping in terror surged down the stairs to the kitchen. Neither would ever forget the sight that laid before them. A towering woman with rotting teeth and one eye had smashed her upper torso through the kitchen window and was crooning out to their mother in a voice that was far to sweet to ever be its own. She reached out a hairy, scarred arm across the kitchen to their mother who was caught between the cabinets and the table screaming at the monster. Leora spotted the boys and her terror grew.

        Alfred, in a stroke of four year old genius, shoved Matthew and himself into the pantry and wide terrified eyes peaked through the cracked door at the action. The monsters true voice cackled at Leora.

        “Ah look at this pretty kitchen! With such sharp knives! Now how should I slaughter you for dinner descendent of the sun?!” The monster grabbed the long knife their mother had been using to chop carrots and ran it through her sternum. Blood choked up through their mothers lips and poured from her chest as her final moments slipped by. Her eyes locked onto her boys and she choked out one word as her life blood slipped out.

        “Z-Zeuss” She slipped to the floor and her eyes remained frozen open staring at the same fixed spot. The monster giggled in that strange sweet voice and dragged their mothers corpse across the tile leaving a smeared trail of blood on the pristine white floor.

        “That Hypocrite can’t help you now my sweet, you have only the afterlife to look at now.” Her rotten grin bore down on Leora and the crack of bone spit through the air as she snapped a leg off the corpse.

        Matthew choked back a sob and the monsters head snapped up at the noise. Her rotten grin showed her crooked jagged teeth as she called out in their mothers voice.

        “Come out darlings, everything is alright, I’m just preparing dinner.” Alfred pulled Matthew further back into the pantry behind the boxes of cereal and pressed both of them to the far wall. “Stop hiding please, you know I have little patience for these games.” Matthew and Alfred curled into each other. They both let out a whimper at their mothers voice leaving the creatures lips. “Sweet ones come out now, Mommy’s going to get mad. Ten, Nine, Eight.” The floor creaked as the monster leaned further onto the house. “Seven, Six.” A chair splintered under the monsters weight. “Five, Four, Three, Two” A shadow passed over the crack in the door frame. “ **One** ” The single red eye stared at them into the darkness and its grin was just blocked by the door.

        _BOOM_. The crack of thunder and the bright flash of lighting overwhelmed the boys senses as the monster let out a horrifying scream. Heat disintegrated most of the house around them as Matthew and Alfred both clung to each other. After what seemed like a century both boys opened their eyes to see a strange sight surrounding them. The entire house had disappeared along with the monster and their mothers corpse. The boys were perfectly unharmed and standing just off center of a gigantic black charred crater seared into the earth.

        The monster was no longer a threat as it had burned up instantaneously upon strike. Both boys stood in shock for a moment before Matthew crumpled to the ground crying. Alfred remained standing in shock as tears cut tracks through his soot covered face.

        “M-mom, MOTHER” His hand grabbed for his brother and a wail left his lips as he realized that almost all had been taken from him. Both boys were now curled on the ground clinging to each other in grief as tears blurred their vision.

        After an eon, the soft crunch of foot steps reached the boys ears. Sobbing subsiding they both looked up at the new noise. A tall man with dirty blond and grey hair looked on the scene with sorrow, His face seemed to be chiseled out of the finest stone, and and dark blue suit seemed to have a life of its own as storm clouds shimmered across it.

        “Boys…” The man seemed lost for words as he looked at the two of them covered in soot and ash on the ground. Alfred and Matthew would learn many years later that this man was actually their Father. The memories become scrambled after that.

        They were declared wards of the state and were taken to an orphanage, both were sent continually back there from foster families because of the trauma that haunted the boys for the next two years. Their case worker tried to keep them together, but eventually ran out of families willing to take two shell shocked boys. They were separated when they were seven. Matthew went to a Canadian-French family just north of the border, and Alfred went to a young American couple who was failing at having a child of their own.

        Matthew would grow up for the next five years practically ignored by his adoptive family as they worked their lives away, never bothering to give the time of day to the boy they took in. The Williams only spoke french and Matthew was forced to learn the new tongue to survive. The only person who ever gave him any amount of attention was an older cousin, Francis, who showered the boy with love and attention, becoming Matthews “Big Brother.”

        Alfred was eventually sent to a foster family after the couple conceived and sent him back to the orphanage. The Kirkland’s were a strange bunch with too many kids running around. Alfred started out as the youngest but soon others joined that were younger than him yet. The youngest by far was a baby, named Peter, who had been abandoned by his crack addicted mother. Alfred immediately took a liking to Arthur, the closest boy to him in age, only a few years older than him. Arthur would sooth him on the bad nights when the thunderstorms sent Alfred into a panic, and would preform magic tricks for him, that Alfred was continually amazed by, but as he grew older realized were much more real than the man with a rabbit and a hat at the fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was is it? XD I know I'm simply horrible to the two of them. This will probably start out as a one shot, but I have ideas for more chapters in the future. Thanks for reading -Cyrus


End file.
